Toucha Touch Me
by SqueezetheOrange
Summary: Clare wants to get dirty. See how she tries to entice Eli into bed. Will she be successful or will Eli's will be too strong?


**I've been working on this for a while and I'm just going to post it before I edit it to the point where its a whole nother story. I kind of felt like this song was perfect for Clare to sing Eli to get him in her bed. This was inspired by the Glee episode so some of it might seem familiar, and this is me giving them credit so I don't get sued or anything. I have been getting a lot of alerts and I am glad that you all like what I am writing. I love opening up my email and seeing reviews or favorite author or story alerts. It really makes my day so thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Rocky Horror Picture Show **

"Eli!" I turn around to see Clare hurrying down the hall with papers in her hands. I patiently wait for her to get to me.

When she finally gets to me she asks "Can you help me with me with me?"

"Sure Blue. What do you need?"

"Have you ever seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show?" She asks me with a doe eyed look that makes me a little suspicious

Cautiously I answer "Of course. It's in the Emo Kid Handbook" I say sarcastically. She playfully hits my arm.

"Seriously! Have you?"

"Yes, okay I have seen it a few times"

"Okay well, Alli is having a Halloween Party and she wants to have a few songs from the show and wants me to do Toucha Touch me. I was wondering if you would help me rehearse it?"

I tense a bit remembering that scene in the show. I can't help but smirk at the thought of Clare acting so….risqué.

"Sure Clare, when do you want to begin?"

She put on a thoughtful face "Whenever you have time" She tried to hide her smirk by pretending to straiten out her sweater.

"How about you come over after school?"

"Sure I'll be over after I get some stuff done at my moms place"

Clare turned around with a huge grin on her face. Well Eli, just wait until you see what's in store for him.

Eli had changed into his usual skinny jeans, button up, vest and tie, when he heard the door bell ring. He went to the door and opened it to see Clare with an impish look on her face.

"You look like you're up to something" I say suspiciously

"I don't know what you're talking about" She came in and Eli noticed what Clare was wearing, a short flare skirt and a tank top under a green button up cardigan. She pushed past him and made her way to his bedroom. Eli followed close behind her.

She sat on his bed and pulled a CD out of her purse. I watched her and noted that she looked nervous. I had heard her sing before and she was good so he was confused as to why she was so nervous. She went over to the stereo and put the CD in it.

"Ready?" she asked me

I walked over and lean on my desk. The music begins. As she walks over to me looking innocent she sings.

"_I was feeling done in, couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before."_

She stops in front of me shyly smiling. I smirk at her. She walks closer to me singing the next part.

"_I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting" _She puts her hand on my chest; I look down at her hand as she runs it down towards my belt. I gulp, beginning to feel the usual lust I feel when Clare touches me. She stopped abruptly and turned away from me to lean against my dresser. _"It only leads to trouble and seat wetting..."_

"_Now all I want to know is how to go"_ She started unbuttoning her cardigan before discarding the garment on the floor next to her. All I can do is stare at her. Her shirt showing off her shape perfectly_ "I've tasted blood and I want more" _She ruffles her hair and pushes off the dresser beckoning me to follow her.

She stops and puts her hands on my hips, flushing her body against mine slightly grinding her hips into mine _"I'll put up no resistance _I reach up to pull her closer but she pulls away_, I want to stay the distance" _She flushes her body against my back and digs her nails down my shoulder slightly once again grinding against me I moan and my head goes back. _"I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance"  
_

She comes back around to me, grabbing my hands to pull me closer to her and place one of my hands on her upper thigh and lifts her knee to my hip. Her skirt raises and I feel her soft skin against my hands. "_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty" _She flushes closer to me and I tighten my grip on her momentarily before I feel her pull away from me. _"Thrill me chill me fulfill me" _She pulled me against her back and wrapped my arms around her waist and she ground her hips against me again. It was getting more and more difficult not to think about doing dirty things to Clare._ "Creature of the night"_

She pulls away again and turns to me. She pushes my vest of my shoulders and throws it near her cardigan. _"Then if anything grows while you pose" _She pulls my shirt apart roughly, popping all the buttons._ "I'll oil you up and rub you down" _She begins running her hands on the exposed flesh and briefly over my nipple, I try not to groan in pleasure. _"And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction. You need a friendly hand and I need action..." _Her hand finds my belt and pulls me closer to her before pushing me on top of the bed. She straddles my waist and I silently hope that she can't feel how hard I am. 

_"Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty" _She pins my hands down and brings her face closer to mine. I can't help but think of what else we could do in the position, with her on top of me and her hair falling in her face. _"Thrill me chill me fulfill me" _She takes my bottom lip between her teeth running her tongue along it before grinding against me. I nearly scream of frustration_ "Creature of the night" _She kisses me briefly before pulling away to smirk at me.

I can't take it anymore and I flip us over and I pin her hands before kissing her roughly she responds immediately. She wraps her legs around my waist and I grind against her as I push my tongue into her mouth. She moans and arches against me grinding her hips against mine.

I let go of her hands. She buries one in my hair and grabs my arm and puts my hand on her breast. I massaged her full breast though her shirt noting that she wasn't wearing a bra when I felt her nipples harden beneath my hands.

I kiss down her throat and down to her chest. I bite her harden nipple before sucking on it though her thin top. I love hearing her moan. I bite her one more time before kissing back up to her mouth. I kiss her one more time before I roll off her.

She groan "Eli! Why'd you stop?"

"Because Clare-Bear you and I are not having sex yet. Don't think I am not on to you ingénue Clara Edwin act." As much as I wanted to, I knew that it wasn't the right time for us.

"All that plotting for nothing" she sighed

I smirked "Aha! So there was a plan I knew it!" I take her into my arms and lay back down on the bed hugging her as close to me as possible, before letting her go an walking to the bathroom. As I close the door I hear her yell "TEASE!" I smirk.

**Well there it is. It feels incomplete like I should have wrote in the sex scene but I don't know. Tell me what you think and whether I should continue the story or not. Thank you for reading and for the reviews I hope to see fill my inbox! Thanks again!**


End file.
